Out of the Rain
by AnimeCookie93
Summary: EdxWin. Please give me feedback! Information inside... Rating is just to be safe...


**Title: **Out of the Rain

**Summary: **"You brought me out of the rain, and you gave my life new meaning. I never could have made it alone, now my life is just beginning…" First song-fic -- "Out of the Rain" by the wonderful Vic Mignogna.

**Rating: **T, just in case I decide to put in some swearing or something… rating may go down to K

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way shape or form, own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I profit from this or any of my other stories… seriously!

* * *

Thunder rumbled in the gray clouds overhead, sending shivers down Winry's spine. She looked up from her spot on the bed, contemplating where she was, how she got here, and when she got back.

"That's right," she whispered, throwing the covers off of her thin body and swinging her legs off of her bed. "Miss Hawkeye brought me back from the… cemetery…" she sighed, almost 'harrumphing' at the thought of the funeral that was held.

No one necessarily died, but people assumed, and when people did that it led to rumors and more tears. She shook her head and slipped into her slippers, gracefully skidding across the floor to the window, where the night was dark and the rain was glistening from the white moon.

Winry sighed. She traced a little heart in the mist forming on the window.

_Looking back in time, I see what love was then_

_I told myself I'd never fall in love again_

* * *

"You ready, brother?"

Sixteen year old Alphonse stopped at the white steps of the inviting home that always welcomed them after a long, hard day. He began to lift his foot, but heard his brother mumble. "I'll be around. I'm gonna sit outside for a while."

Al looked back to see Edward's weary smile and nodded. "Right. Well night Brother!" Al made it to the first step and Ed stepped away, noticing a place on the roof where he could sit and stare at the moon. He clapped his hands, and a dirt mound took form. He jumped on it, and jumped gracefully onto the roof like a cat.

Edward sighed, staring at his Automail hand, flexing the steel appendage.

_The memories of pain are buried deep inside_

_I'd never thought I could forget the tears I cried_

* * *

Winry pressed her head against the window, hearing a soft thumping on the front door below. She looked up, taking her fingers away from the cold glass of the window, and stepping toward her dresser to pull out her navy blue sweater. It was knitted with both dark and sky blue thread, by the wonderful Gracia Hughes.

"Coming!" she half yelled, whispered into the empty hallway, careful not to wake her grandmother sleeping in the bedroom nearest the stairs. She tiptoed by the woman's door, and headed back downstairs to answer the door. Never did she think…

_You brought me out of the rain_

_And you gave my life new meaning_

_I never could have made it alone_

_Now my life is just beginning_

She made it to the door, finally. The doorknob wiggled, and a little voice called from the other side. "Hello? Is anyone there? Are you guys asleep ye--"

Winry quickly swung the door open to see a tall boy with dirty blond hair and gold-gray eyes staring at her with a hint of relief. "Winry…"

"ALPHONSE!"

_Like an ember burning hot from the start_

_Your love is burning deep in my heart_

_And I could never live a moment apart_

_Babe, without you_

She wrapped her arms around his middle, not loosening her grip despite the gasps and pleas to let the younger brother breathe. She released him and kissed his chin over and over, signaling how much she'd missed him. "Oh Al. You're home."

* * *

Once relaxing on the roof, Edward leaned back and stared at the moon providing a beautiful gleam for his eyes to see; Resembool was a quiet, beautiful escape from everything that'd happened in Germany and he was glad he could get Al out of the war zone before either of them was considered to be drafted.

Suddenly, he heard the shrill screech of Winry, sighing in contentment as the soft kisses were planted on his little brothers face. Oh, how he wished it were him…

'_Ed Elric! You stop that, right now…!_' Ed thought to himself, and he heard the door close after soft whispers. He was finally alone, letting the rain wet his pale skin and dirty, almost crispy golden hair. Until he heard it…

_Thinking of my life with you, the love I see_

_Gave a gift I thought no one could give to me_

He was shocked to hear the slight vibrato in the wispy voice, almost fearing it was… no, that is ridiculous! Winry couldn't sing anywhere but in the shower (quite beautifully, he might add…) but better yet, he hadn't really tried it other than now… he ignored the fact he'd heard her, and sighed.

_I can't believe I've finally found a love so strong_

_That special feeling I've been waiting for so long_

* * *

Winry gasped and looked around, sure she'd heard the beautiful voice of a tenor with a dry throat. She wanted to call out, to hear him say her name in his regular, 'only-back-for-maintenance' apologetic scowl, but her voice rejected any noise she wanted to make, and she sighed. She had to find where the voice had come from

Let's see… where did Ed go when he needed to think? To escape from the drama and tragedy of what once was, and what probably will never be again? She snapped her fingers. "The roof."

She ran around the porch, diving off of it like an acrobat, and darted for the vine ladder beside her veranda. She was distressed to learn he'd used another method of getting up there when she crashed into the dirt mound. Stupid alchemy… she climbed up it, grabbing hold of roots and sprigs. When she got to the top, she realized she was right; her hot-headed, 'I-would-never-sing-in-a-million-years', alchemy obsessed best friend was sitting with his back to her, staring at the moon, humming.

She wasn't afraid. She jumped from the mound to her veranda, and reached to grab the vines, then climbed up on her own. When she heard him breathe, she did too.

_You brought me out of the rain_

_And you gave my life new meaning_

_I never could have made it alone_

_Now my life is just beginning_

She grabbed the tile of the roof, pulling herself up with a quiet 'hup!' and sitting on the other side. Oh, how she could have crept over and embraced him like she'd always wanted to, but… she wasn't a teenage girl anymore; she was all grown up, and damn proud to be too.

_Like an ember burning hot from the start_

_Your love is burning deep in my heart_

_And I could never live a moment apart_

_Babe, without you_

* * *

Ed whipped around when he heard the voice sing along with him, and saw something he hadn't seen in three years. Long blonde hair, pulled into a side ponytail and big blue eyes that glistened. And, lastly her smile -- if he were on the ground, she'd have weakened his knees.

"You're… home too, huh?" it was a quiet innocent question, but full of so much emotion. Ed nodded, and mumbled, "I am," while motioning for her to come to him, holding out his hand for her to grab it. She reached her arm out, but her dress caught on the pipe wrapping around the house, causing her to yelp. Ed jumped and looked at her legs, her white nightgown hanging loosely at her knees.

"Here, let me he--Winry!" he tried to grab her hand, but her legs had already slipped. She started to fall from the high place on the roof, and Ed scrambled to his feet and dove after her, not afraid of hurting himself.

He finally caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. She gasped when he pulled her into him, and threw her on top of him, his back breaking their fall in an instant. "Nng!"

"Edward!" was the only thing Winry said as the air was knocked out of her from the brute force of their bodies hitting the ground. She saw the slight pain in his squinted eyes, and leaped off of him, checking his body for any exterior wounds. He made it with a few bruises. He sat up and let her provide a balance for him to return to his senses, and groaned.

The adults looked at each other for a brief moment, Winry's eyes filled with worry mixed with relief, and Ed's with slight pain and a hint of 'don't worry, I'm fine'. The blonds sighed and Ed lightly chuckled. "You okay?" he asked, all pain wiped from his face with a toothy grin. Winry nodded, and Ed gave her a thumbs up. "Good."

* * *

Winry hadn't realized how much Ed had grown until she saw him stand up, brushing off his brown suit pants and chocolate-brown jacket. He was tall, which made the Rockbell woman smile; he was now a few inches, two at the most, taller than her. His blond hair was pulled into a mid-ponytail and tied with a maroon band; his cheeks were slightly sunken with maturity and, when he spoke, a deep rumble shook her body. He was a beautiful man, as was his little brother.

Winry didn't realize she was smiling goofily until Ed touched her shoulder. "Winry? Hello?" he waved his hand in front of her eyes, and she watched him curiously. "Uh, yeah?" Ed took his hand away and shook his shoulders. "Oh, nothing."

* * *

After their closeness, they made their way back up to the roof, this time with Winry in front of Ed so he could catch her if she were to, heaven forbid, fall again. The vines tangled in her soft fingers and she finally made it to the edge of the roof, pulling herself up again, this time slowly. Ed followed, and before either could protest, they were sitting closely together, Winry laying in Ed's arms against his chest. He couldn't find the need to argue.

"Where did you learn to sing?" Winry looked up at him briefly making sure he was still awake, and he smiled and shrugged softly, not wanting to release her from her place on his chest. "Dunno. I guess Al got me humming a lot in Germany and then… yeah, I dunno," he nervously added another 'dunno' and rested his chin on the top of her head. She smelled so… _fruity_. "And what about you?"

"You know I sing in the shower, Edward," her voice mused, causing him to blush. She felt his jaw tense and she giggled, cuddling closer. "Can… you sing the rest of it to me, Ed? Please?"

Ed sighed and smiled as his mouth moved.

_You brought me out of the rain_

_And you gave my life new meaning_

_I never could have made it alone_

_Now my life is just beginning_

_Like an ember burning hot from the start_

_Your love is burning deep in my heart_

_And I could never live a moment apart_

Ed paused, making Winry look up. "… and?" her voice mused, and he chuckled, kissing the top of her head lightly. "_Babe without you_" he finished. Winry smiled, and Ed wrapped his arms -- one skin and one Automail in a latex cover -- around her middle, and they both sighed.

"Hey Ed?"

"Hmm?"

"Welcome home."

_Babe without you_

* * *

_Okay, that's it for this! I will be honest, I was thinking of turning this into an actual story, but this is probably good enough. Feedback is greatly appreciated, please don't flame me! Flames should only be used by Roy to blow up YOUR FACES when you flame me… XP ahaha, that doesn't make any sense. Well that's me for you! OH! And I did realize that Ed is slightly out of character, so don't flame me for that… I don't feel that Winry was that OOC, but if she _was_, there's nothing I could do to do either character justice… XP I'm ranting now, I'll go. Buh-bye now! 3_

_AnimeCookie93_


End file.
